


Something's Coming

by MBlair



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: 4x08 reaction fic, Sebastian and Blaine talk about what it means to be a friend...and could there be some feelings there?





	Something's Coming

Sebastian pulled out his phone as the other Warblers celebrated around him, opening a new text message to send to Blaine. _'Hey there killer, you were amazing tonight. Is your friend going to be okay? –S.'_ He had been thinking about him ever since they took the stage, seeing him look so happy and smiling, something that had been missing the last time he had saw the former Warbler. When the response came through a few seconds later, he bit his lip as he tried not to smile, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as he read, _'Oh, uh, thank you. You guys killed it. She's…we actually don't know right now. They're checking her out. –B.'_

' _Thanks...we really hope she'll be okay. Do you guys need anything? –S,'_ he sent back a few minutes later, after he managed to escape Nick and Jeff's congratulations and celebration, slipping outside the green room of the auditorium. He paced in front of the door, hoping Blaine wouldn't say that he didn't need anything, wanting to help somehow even though he knew Blaine's teammates wouldn't want or appreciate his help.

' _It's still incredibly strange to have you act so…nice. I think we are okay. Or, some of us are. Hopefully she will be fine. It's just kind of scary. Her heartbeat was pretty low from what the nurse said.. –B'_

' _Yeah, I can't even imagine what you all must be feeling right now. –S,'_ he sent back, shifting around as he leaned against the wall, sighing quietly at Blaine's last text, his comment on Sebastian's very obvious change of attitude over the past few weeks. He had to admit that he was concerned about Blaine, something sounded so wrong…so unlike the happy demeanor he projected earlier.

' _It's insane... Mr. Schue said we might get disqualified for leaving the performance.. –B'_

' _That's ridiculous.. –S.'_ he sent back with a release of breath, eyebrows raised in annoyance. He was happy that the Warblers had won of course, but he hated that this was the cause of it. "They should have at least gotten to finish," he said to himself, shaking his head before looking through the door again, seeing that all the other guys seemed to not even notice his absence.

' _Apparently you aren't allowed to leave the stage in the middle of competition. Even if one of the members literally passed out on said stage. –B,'_ he made another annoyed sound as he read the message, typing and sending his reply quickly, _'I get that...but still. She passed out! How were you supposed to control that? –S'_

' _I guess they don't care? God, this is horrible. Everyone here has their own friend to help them and I'm just freaking out! What if something bad happens? –B.'_ Sebastian bit his lip at that, seeing in that simple message that Blaine really was freaking out, and no one would probably even notice that he was at all. _'Blaine, where are you? –S'_

' _In the hall outside the choir room. Why? –B'_

' _I'm on my way down. –S'_

' _You don't have to do that. Won't the Warblers be upset you left? –B.'_ As he looked down at the text, turned to look back through the small window again, seeing the other guys continue to talk and have fun as they waited for the official word of the results, willing to stay all night if they needed to. Turning away again with a sigh, he sent a message back quickly, starting to walk out of the auditorium and into the main street building, straightening his blazer and tie before opening the door. _'They'll get over it. You need me. They probably won't even notice I'm gone. –S'_

' _If you're sure... I'll be waiting closer to the restrooms so we're out of earshot. –B'_

' _Okay, on my way. –S'_

Sebastian walked quickly down the hallway, spotting Blaine as he sat down on the floor, biting his lip with a concerned look, and walking the rest of the way to him before sitting down on the floor next to him, not even concerned about his uniform. "Hey..," he said, giving him a small smile.

Blaine looked over to Sebastian, trying to return the smile as best as he could. "Hey... Thank you again for coming down here. Even if it is kind of bad for us to be talking since we're still technically competition at the moment.."

Sebastian smiled slightly, not wanting to look too happy to be back near Blaine again, the butterflies returning full force as he saw his perfect hazel eyes, now a lighter shade of honey, looking right at him. "It's no problem," Sebastian said quietly, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders as he attempted to be comforting, "I guess we are still technically competition...even though there really isn't much else we can do now."

As he wrapped his arm around Blaine, Sebastian saw him shift a bit nervously, biting his lip at the contact. Just as he was going to pull away, he pulled Blaine a bit closer as he relaxed into the embrace as it looked like he was beginning to enjoy it, or at least getting used to it. "True... I just want to know what _happened_. I mean, she had been acting a bit off, but I never thought anything was seriously wrong.."

Sebastian nodded slightly as he tried to comfort Blaine, knowing that he was feeling guilty about not being able to help his friend. "Yeah...but sometimes you never really know with some people...and it's not like you haven't had your own stuff to think about," he said, looking back to the past weeks, all the things he had heard about what had happened with Kurt and Blaine…how Blaine had cheated and they broke up.

"I still feel like I should have known. She's my friend.. I should have seen something was wrong," Blaine said in a soft voice, resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder, the guilty and sad look on his face speaking volumes about how much he cared about every one of his teammates, especially the young ones.

"Hey...don't blame yourself, okay," he said, looking down at Blaine, "This wasn't your fault..."

Blaine tilted his head to glance up to Sebastian, biting his lip before nodding a little. "Sorry... I just feel like I keep messing up..."

Sebastian nodded, understanding exactly what Blaine was talking about, after spending so many days and nights feeling the exact same way, but somehow managing to escape that feeling over the summer, finally letting himself heal as he moved on with his life. "We all mess up sometimes, but sometimes it's not you messing up," he said softly, squeezing Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine gave another slow nod, smiling just a little. "I think I like you better when you aren't being a pretentious asshole," he joked a bit.

Sebastian scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully at the sassy offhand comment that was so very Blaine, showing that he was feeling much better than he had the last time they spoke. "I like me better too," he said with a small laugh, giving Blaine a genuine smile.

Blaine gave him a smile right back, eyes crinkling slightly as he laughed lightly, the sound music to Sebastian's ears as he tried so hard not to just lean in and kiss him, tell him everything that had made him want to change from the man he used to be…to someone who he thought Blaine would want if he ever got the chance. "Your smile is nice…" he mumbled, biting his lip after he spoke, sending Sebastian's heart soaring to the moon and pounding in his chest as he replied with a quiet, "Thanks..."

Blaine gave a small smile, shifting to stay close to Sebastian and sighing softly, "No problem. You should do it more often."

"I think I will...especially now that I have something to smile about," he said quietly, looking down and away from Blaine to hide his slight blush.

"And what is it that you have to smile about now?" Blaine asked, still glancing up at Sebastian.

"Performing with the Warblers...good friends," he said giving Blaine a gentle nudge and another genuine smile, reaching all the way to his bright, hopeful eyes as he squeezed Blaine's shoulders a little tighter, "I'm happy now...happier than I ever was before."

Blaine smiled more, a bit brighter as he saw Sebastian look so completely happy, "I'm really happy for you. More than I ever thought I would be. I'm glad you can be happy now," he said softly, nudging back slightly.

"Thanks B," he said as a door opened and they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, sitting up a bit straighter and shifting his arm to a more friendly position in case it was an adult and not one of Blaine's friends.

Sebastian felt Blaine jump a bit, looking startled at the sound of someone coming closer to them, pulling away a little so now they were just pressed shoulder to shoulder. He bit his lip when it was an Asian girl…remembering later it was Tina, saying that their friend should be okay and something about another girl and laxatives, not really paying attention to names once he heard that the girl was going to be okay. Blaine nodded and looked back to Sebastian with a smile, Sebastian smiling back relieved as Blaine said, "She's going to be alright..."

He kept smiling as Blaine bit his lip, nodding as his friend walked away, thankfully giving them space with no questions but with a concerned, disbelieving look as she walked away, watching the two of them tentatively before turning the corner and walking away, her footsteps fading before the sound of a door opening and closing stopped it. A moment later, Blaine moved closer again, leaning his head against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him for a tight hug. "Thank you again for coming down to make me feel better."

Sebastian hugged Blaine tight before letting go, settling to just wrap his arm around his shoulders again. "It's no problem...you needed me and I'm here."

"I never would have thought you would be so sweet deep down inside," Blaine said grinning as he pulled away from the hug, nudging Sebastian's shoulder playfully.

"Hey," he said, playfully insulted but still smiling back at Blaine, "Be nice...I can be sweet."

Blaine chuckled and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder once again, while Sebastian tried to hide his blush, "I can see that now. I like it. It's a nice change. Though I did enjoy some of your snark in the past."

"Thanks B...I like it too," he said, laying his head down briefly on top of Blaine's as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being close to this amazing boy he liked so much, "...the snark is still there though, don't worry."

Blaine smiled softly to himself, letting his eyes flutter shut briefly as he relaxed even more. He gave a small laugh. "That's nice to know. I liked that you weren't afraid to tell people what you thought of them.."

"Yeah," he said, smile fading a bit as his mind flashed back to all the times in the past year where he had said horrible things and had not able to fix any of it, "There's telling people what you thought and just being cruel..."

He felt Blaine's head move as he turned toward him again, feeling Blaine's direct gaze as he kept his eyes closed, afraid to see what may be in his eyes as he said, "Hey... you're doing better from what I can tell. That's good. No need to stay and think of the past when there's nothing much you can do about it."

"Yeah," he said quietly, opening his eyes and looking down, still avoiding Blaine's gaze, "I guess you're right..."

Blaine brought a hand to tilt Sebastian's head back up, forcing him to open his eyes, "We all mess up. We all do things we regret. But it's over with now. All you can do is try and be better. For yourself and others."

"I'm trying, I really am," he said, biting his lip and avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"And you're doing an amazing job okay? I mean, not once since the time I visited the Warblers to now have you tried to get into my pants. You even cared to see if one of my friends was okay. Someone you didn't even know," Blaine said softly, trying to meet his eyes and giving a small smile.

"It wasn't just me you know...that wanted to make sure she was okay," he said, shaking his head as his smile returned, "We all wanted to know.."

Blaine's smile grew a little more when he saw Sebastian's return. "Well, it was still nice of you as well as the rest of the Warblers. But none of them asked me if I was okay and came to comfort me," he said, nudging him again.

"You seemed really upset," he said quietly, "I wanted to make sure you were okay...it was nothing really. Any one of your friends would have done the same if you asked."

Blaine laughed a little, looking down and shaking his head. "No... they wouldn't have. Maybe Sam…or Brittany. But that's all I really have right now to be honest. So thank you for being here for me. It means a lot."

"Anytime killer," he said, pulling Blaine in tighter, smiling brighter.

Blaine smiled softly, happily letting himself be pulled in tighter. He didn't even care how much time had passed. He just sat there with the other boy.

Sebastian looked down as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out with a small frown and a sigh.

Blaine bit his lip and pulled away slightly. "What's wrong? Who is it..?"

"Hunter," he said, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he typed out a quick message and sent it, "Annoying as usual…looks like someone finally noticed I was gone, after almost an hour. The other guys just left."

Blaine watched Sebastian as he typed the message. "Maybe you should head back..? I didn't mean to keep you here so long."

"It's okay," he said with a sigh, reluctantly pulling his arm away from Blaine's shoulders, "I probably should get back though...class tomorrow."

Blaine nodded his head, carefully moving away and getting himself up off the floor, holding out a hand to Sebastian with a smile. "That's a good idea.. I should most likely see how everything is going."

Sebastian stood up with a smile before pulling Blaine in for a tight hug, "Yeah...go check on your friends. Go make sure...," he paused, not knowing his sick friend's name.

Blaine chuckled, hugging back and closing his eyes. "Her name's Marley. I'll go check on her and text you when I find everything out. In case the Warblers are still worried," he said softly, not wanting to pull away but knowing he had to.

Sebastian nodded, pulling away from Blaine before saying, "Alright...go make sure Marley is okay, and text me. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

Blaine gave a nod, smiling softly. He made to walk away before biting his lip and turning back so he could press a quick kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "I'll let you know," he grinned before walking away and back into the choir room.

Sebastian stood there completely stunned for a few moments as he still felt the fiery warmth of where Blaine's lips had touched his cheek before letting his head drop, shaking it as he tried to pull himself together. Walking down the hallway again, he paused outside the choir room for a moment, smiling slightly as he looked through the small window before walking away, opening the door to go outside and getting in his car.

Blaine felt incredibly happy once he had entered the room which all his friends were still in. He became even happier when they said Marley would be fine after a few treatments due to her not eating for quite a while. Sure, they might not win Sectionals, but that didn't seem to make the twisting in his gut stop, feeling almost like butterflies. He finally left and headed to his own car after some time, getting in and texting Sebastian. _'They said she would be perfectly fine after a few treatments for her weight loss and all. -B'_

_'That's great Blaine, happy to hear it. -S',_ Sebastian sent back as he parked his car at Dalton, getting out and walking back towards his dorm, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote forever ago, but is not entirely cringeworthy. Enjoy, and comment if you can!


End file.
